Paladin sets
A paladin set refers to a collection of equipment with a paladin class restriction that provides an additional bonus when worn together. Patch 2.4 changed the stats on gear intended for Retribution paladins, specifically the Arena Season 1 and 2 sets and the Tier 4 through Tier 6 raiding sets. The spell damage on all the sets was replaced with Strength and (to a lesser extent) Critical Strike rating. Dungeon sets *Dungeon Set 1, Lightforge Armor *Dungeon Set 2, Soulforge Armor * Dungeon Set 3a, Righteous Armor * Dungeon Set 3b, Doomplate Battlegear Tier sets *Tier 1, Lawbringer Armor *Tier 2, Judgement Armor *Tier 3, Redemption Armor :* Tier 4, Justicar Armor, Battlegear, Raiment :* Tier 5, Crystalforge Armor, Battlegear, Raiment :* Tier 6, Lightbringer Armor, Battlegear, Raiment ::* Tier 7 (10-man), Heroes' Redemption Plate, Battlegear, Regalia ::* Tier 7 (25-man), Valorous Redemption Plate, Battlegear, Regalia ::* Tier 8 (10-man), Valorous Aegis Plate, Battlegear, Regalia ::* Tier 8 (25-man), Conqueror's Aegis Plate, Battlegear, Regalia ::* Tier 9 (10-man), Conqueror's Turalyon's Plate, Battlegear, Garb ::* Tier 9 (25-man Normal), Triumphant Turalyon's Plate, Battlegear, Garb ::* Tier 9 (25-man Heroic), Triumphant Turalyon's Plate (heroic), Battlegear, Garb ::* Tier 9 (10-man), Conqueror's Liadrin's Plate, Battlegear, Garb ::* Tier 9 (25-man Normal), Triumphant Liadrin's Plate, Battlegear, Garb ::* Tier 9 (25-man Heroic), Triumphant Liadrin's Plate (heroic), Battlegear, Garb ::** Tier 10 (lower) Lightsworn Garb, Lightsworn Plate, Lightsworn Battlegear ::** Tier 10 (middle) Sanctified Lightsworn Garb, Sanctified Lightsworn Plate, Sanctified Lightsworn Battlegear ::** Tier 10 (upper) Sanctified Lightsworn Garb (heroic), Sanctified Lightsworn Plate (heroic), Sanctified Lightsworn Battlegear (heroic) ::*** Tier 11 (Normal), Reinforced Sapphirium Regalia, Reinforced Sapphirium Battleplate, Reinforced Sapphirium Battlearmor ::*** Tier 11 (Heroic), Reinforced Sapphirium Regalia (heroic), Reinforced Sapphirium Battleplate (heroic), Reinforced Sapphirium Battlearmor (heroic) Tier Sets Images Faction sets *Zandalar Tribe set, Freethinker's Armor *Cenarion Circle set, Battlegear of Eternal Justice *Brood of Nozdormu set, Avenger's Battlegear * Burning Crusade faction set, Crusader's Ornamented Battlegear (for Holy paladins) * Burning Crusade faction set, Crusader's Scaled Battlegear (for Retribution paladins) PvP sets Alliance * Arathi Basin, The Highlander's Resolve * Arathi Basin, The Highlander's Resolution * PvP-Rare, Lieutenant Commander's Redoubt * PvP-Epic, Field Marshal's Aegis * PvP Level 70, Grand Marshal's Aegis * PvP Level 70, Grand Marshal's Redemption * PvP Level 70, Grand Marshal's Vindication Horde * Arathi Basin, The Defiler's Resolution * PvP-Rare, Champion's Redoubt * PvP-Epic, Warlord's Aegis * PvP Level 70, High Warlord's Aegis * PvP Level 70, High Warlord's Redemption * PvP Level 70, High Warlord's Vindication Alliance and Horde Arena Reward * Arena Reward Season 1, Gladiator's Aegis, Gladiator's Redemption, Gladiator's Vindication * Arena Reward Season 2, Merciless Gladiator's Aegis, Merciless Gladiator's Redemption, Merciless Gladiator's Vindication * Arena Reward Season 3, Vengeful Gladiator's Aegis, Vengeful Gladiator's Redemption, Vengeful Gladiator's Vindication * Arena Reward Season 4, Brutal Gladiator's Aegis, Brutal Gladiator's Redemption, Brutal Gladiator's Vindication * Arena Reward Season 5, Savage Gladiator's Redemption, Savage Gladiator's Vindication * Arena Reward Season 5, Hateful Gladiator's Redemption, Hateful Gladiator's Vindication * Arena Reward Season 5, Deadly Gladiator's Redemption, Deadly Gladiator's Vindication * Arena Reward Season 6, Furious Gladiator's Redemption, Furious Gladiator's Vindication * Arena Reward Season 7, Relentless Gladiator's Redemption, Relentless Gladiator's Vindication * Arena Reward Season 8, Wrathful Gladiator's Redemption, Wrathful Gladiator's Vindication Paladin set lookalikes These 'sets' do not have a proper name and offer no set bonuses. They do however present a unified look and carry paladin-friendly stats. * Blue Lightforge Armor - Geared toward 60-66 level paladins. Drops in various Outland dungeons. * Red Lawbringer Armor - Geared toward 68-70 level Retribution paladins. Drops in various Outland dungeons. * Purple Judgement Armor - Geared toward 68-70 Holy paladins. Drops in various Outland dungeons. * Righteous Lookalike Armor - Geared toward 70 level Raid Holy paladins. Drops in Karazhan. Generic plate armor sets * Battlegear of Undead Slaying * The Darksoul * Deathbone Guardian * Imperial Plate * Adamantite Battlegear * Burning Rage * Enchanted Adamantite Armor * Faith in Felsteel * Fel Iron Plate * Flame Guard Pre-40 mail armor sets * Chain of the Scarlet Crusade - (Armor Set from the Scarlet Monastery) Kategooria:Game terms Paladin sets Paladin set